Finn And Kurt's Brotherly Bonding
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Long story short, Finn got dumped by Rachel MY DREAM! and Kurt tries to cheer him up about it. Very fluffy and very cute. This was supposed to occur in one of the past seasons. Please Enjoy!


Finn sat sobbing in his room. He had never felt this sad since his dad died. Rachel had just broken up with him. What made it worse was that it was over the phone. Finn fell apart. He loved Rachel so much, but apparently she didn't love him back. Finn moaned as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kurt was out for the day on a date with Blaine. It was about nine o'clock when he returned home. He and Finn were step-brothers, so they lived in the same house. Burt and Carole were both away for the week because of business reasons. Now it was just Kurt and Finn.

"Finn, I'm home!" Kurt cheerily yelled while locking the front door behind him. He knew Finn wasn't sleeping since it wasn't very late. He usually got a response from Finn; or the giant teenager came bounding down the stairs to greet him with a hug. There was nothing like that today. Only silence. Kurt was curious. 'Maybe Finn is sleeping,' Kurt thought. He silently walked up the stairs. Kurt stood in front of Finn's door. He leaned in against it to try and hear if he was there. He heard something.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, sounding worried. Kurt heard faint sounds of sobbing and sniffling coming from inside. He prayed Finn wasn't crying. He knocked on the door and entered. At first he didn't see anyone because the room was pitch black. Then he heard more sniffling and walked around the bed. Kurt looked down at Finn through the dark. Finn was curled up into a ball on the floor, leaning up against his night stand. Kurt gasped.

"Finn, what's wrong? Oh my God. What happened?" Kurt kneeled down and crawled over to his distraught step-brother. He placed a loving hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn cried even more. He then began to pant like someone does when they're trying to speak while crying.

"I-It's... It's R-Rachel. She... She," Finn could barely speak. Kurt felt almost scared, watching his brother so hurt. He wasn't used to seeing the strong, brave Finn Hudson break down like a young child.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Finn. It's okay," Kurt tried desperately to comfort Finn. He sat next to him and placed his hand so it was squeezing Finn close to him. He then began to lightly rub his back. Finn let out a shaky sigh and another sniffle.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now," Kurt caressed Finn's hair. Finn leaned in against Kurt's warm chest. His crying and heavy breathing started to slow down.

"Finn... What happened? I'm worried about you," Kurt spoke after the last of Finn's tears had been wiped away by Finn's sleeve. Finn looked at Kurt with puffy, red eyes. They still glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just... Oh God," Finn tried to remain tough and strong, but he let a couple more tears escape his eyes. Kurt almost wanted to cry himself.

"It's alright, Finn. Let it all out. You said something about Rachel before. What was it?" Kurt rubbed Finn's back again to soothe him. Finn wailed.

"Rachel... R-Rachel. She..." Finn was so upset. He could barely talk about it. Kurt cuddled with Finn with one arm wrapped around his broad shoulders for some time. Kurt didn't want to be insensitive, but he really wanted to know what was making Finn so upset. What could Rachel have done to him? They have it good.

"It's okay, Finn. Calm down. Please excuse me for sounding like a broken record over here," Kurt said trying to ease the mood a little. Finn opened his eyes and attempted to grin. Nothing even close to a grin showed. Finn finally calmed down and took a deep, painful breath.

"Ugh. Rachel... broke up with me. It's over. We're done," Finn struggled to say that. As he did, Kurt could've sworn that he felt Finn's heart break in two. Kurt stared at Finn with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Oh God, Finn. I'm so sorry. I know you loved her so much. I don't know what to say," Kurt was speechless, and he just kept rubbing Finn's back.

"Yeah. I'm stunned actually. I'm still feeling the effects, as you can see," Finn pointed to his eyes. Kurt smiled slightly.

"When did it happen?" asked Kurt.

"Today. Over the phone," Finn sadly said, looking at his knees. Kurt gasped again.

"Oh my God! That's like the worst way to do it!" Kurt was outraged. He felt so bad for Finn. Now, since they were family, he cared even more than he normally would.

"I know. And I had the priveledge to experience it in all it's glory," Finn said sarcastically. Kurt snorted. Finn looked at Kurt.

"You find my pain funny?" Finn asked Kurt. Kurt went from a smile to a completely serious expression.

"Oh God no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just found what you said was funny," Kurt said rather quickly. Finn nodded.

"Sorry," Kurt said once more. Finn looked at Kurt, opened his mouth, then shut it.

"What?" Kurt said, knowing that Finn wanted to say something.

"Nothing really. Just, thank you. Thanks for like, talking to me and making me feel better. You're a great step-brother," Finn said and patted Kurt's back.

"Thanks, but you don't look better. What can I do to make you feel better?" Kurt pulled his arm off of Finn's back. Finn looked confused.

"No, Kurt. I'm seriously fine. Look, not crying," Finn said. Kurt knew something was still not right. He felt almost uncomfortable with Finn now.

"Something's still wrong, Finn. But can I turn on a light or something? It's dark as anything in here!" Kurt said and stood up. He felt around for the switch to turn the lamp on. He found it and clicked it on. Kurt immediately looked down at Finn. He didn't realize just how messed up Finn looked. Kurt bet he looked like he felt because he looked horendus.

"Oh my God, Finn! You look terrible!" Kurt walked and knelt to face Finn again. Finn looked down, then up at Kurt again.

"Complements of Rachel Berry," Finn said coolly. Kurt bit back a laugh.

"Oh, Finn! Don't say that! Here, stand up," Kurt stood up and offered Finn a hand. Finn took it. Kurt underestimated the weight and balance of Finn. Kurt yelped and was forced down to the floor again. Finn snorted and laughed.

"Woah! Okay how about you get yourself up. And I'm glad you're laughing," Kurt said, feeling much better inside knowing that Finn was laughing.

"You know, Finn. Your eyes sparkle when you laugh. It's kind of cute," Kurt said, showing his gay side. Finn stopped laughing and blushed. Kurt laughed.

"Come On! You know it was totally brotherly! Stop blushing!" Kurt nudged Finn's shoulder.

"I can't stop if you keep reminding me about it!" Finn playfully yelled at Kurt. Kurt broke into another fit of laughter. Finn didn't want to join in because of what Kurt said.

"Lighten up, Finn! Think about it this way. You're single now, and with your looks you can have any girl you want!" Kurt happily said. Finn had become used to Kurt's joking and flirting. He knew it was purely brotherly.

"Oh shut up!" Finn yelled at Kurt.

"Why? What am I doing that's making you get so red, Finn? How about you shut up!" Kurt playfully and happily replied to Finn. Finn turned a deeper shade of red. Any time Finn gets embarassed, he always blushes. Curse teen hormones.

"No, I won't shut up. And you can't make me!" Finn said childishly. Kurt grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I don't have a chance in hell to make you shut up?" Kurt sat up and crawled closer to Finn. Finn slightly smirked.

"Nope," Finn crossed his arms over his chest. Then Kurt did the unimaginable. He began to tickle Finn's sides. Finn didn't expect this and let out a loud laugh.

"Ahh! Stop... Kurt!" Finn said through his laughter. His eyes were again sparkling. Kurt smiled. He was enjoying very much that Finn was ticklish. He found it strange, in a way. Finn was again turning red, but this time it wasn't from embarassement. It was from laughing so hard.

"I still see the twinkle, Finn. And you're so going to shut up. Hahaha," Kurt teased Finn. Finn kept laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Kurt! PLEHEHEHEASE! Hahaha. Stop!" Finn really had enough. The teasing from Kurt didn't help much either. Kurt looked disappointed, but willingly stopped. Finn was still mildly giggling when Kurt stopped. Kurt looked at the state of Finn. Unlike the previous crying and quivering Finn, the laughing and happy Finn was much more appealing to Kurt.

"You... prick!" Finn said to Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"Prick? That's the best you got? I'll keep tickling you if you want. I really-" Kurt said, but was cut off by Finn.

"No! No more tickling! I'm sorry for calling you a prick! Just please don't tickle me," Finn begged his step-brother. Kurt smiled.

"I won't tickle you, Finn. But you have to admit that it did cheer you up! A lot!" Kurt said. Finn smiled.

"Well, yeah. I guess so. Thanks, Kurt. Now, are you ticklish?" Finn now stalked Kurt.

"Yes. Unlike you, I will not hide it. I'm extremely ticklish," Kurt said kind of scared. Finn smiled greatly. Kurt was laying on his back and dragging himself across the floor, trying to get away from Finn. Finn followed him. Then, Fin climbed over Kurt and straddled him.

"Oh God! Finn, please don't! Ahhh!" Kurt screamed when Finn started to tickle his ribs. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop! Hahahahaha! FINN!" Kurt screamed, weakly swatting his arms in Finn's direction. Finn just smiled. He was so glad that Kurt was Kurt. Finn felt a whole lot better than he did before.

Finn dug his hands underneath Kurt's shirt and tickled his belly. Kurt screamed and started to twist and turn his body all around. That was hard because Finn was on top of him.

"No, Finn! AAAHHHAHAHA! S-Stop it!" Kurt yelled as loud as he could.

"Why should I stop? It's kind of fun tickling you, Kurt," Finn responded. Kurt tried to glare at Finn, but failed when he let out another loud laugh.

"I'll do anything! Hahaha! Just... Stop!" Kurt begged his step-brother. Finn thought about that for a second, but continued to tickle Kurt.

"Anything? Really? Okay... Kiss me," Finn said to see if Kurt would obey. Right now, Kurt literally would do anything to make Finn stop. It wasn't so bad if he had to kiss his past crush. Kurt grabbed the back of Finn's head and kissed him right on the lips. Finn was stunned. They sat in that wrong position and locked lips for a little more. Then, Kurt needed a breath so he let go. For a while, Finn and Kurt stared into each other's eyes. Kurt smiled because he saw the sparkle again.

"Um..." that was all Finn could say.

"Don't worry," Kurt said in a very loving voice, "That was purely brother to brother. Nothing more." Finn just stared at Kurt with a gaping mouth.

"It didn't feel like that. It felt like much more, Kurt," Finn awkwardly said. He got off of Kurt and sat on the bed. Kurt was left on the floor still in shock. Finn was thinking about what just happened to try and get a solution for it. Kurt saw the almost disturbed face of Finn. He, too, stood up and sat next to Finn.

"Finn, look at me. That was nothing, I promise. You told me to kiss you and I did. I said I'll do anything, and I didn't expect you to throw that one out there! I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to, and I'll never make you feel awkward like this ever again," Kurt cautiously gripped Finn's shoulder.

"No, don't leave. It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I just never imagined that you would actually give me a kiss like that. I should have never even suggested anything like that. I could've made you do anything, but it had to be that!" Finn shook his head. Kurt half laughed at what Finn said. He hugged Finn with one arm and rested his head on Finn's shoulder.

"I love you," Finn said to Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure if he meant that he was really in love with him or it was just a brother kind of love.

"Um, I love you, too?" Kurt said not surely. Finn gave Kurt a look between a scowl and confusion.

"Why aren't you sure you love me? We're brothers, dude. We're, like supposed to love each other," Finn said. Kurt turned red because he felt bad that he actually thought straight Finn would actually be in love with him. Finn noticed that Kurt was filling with color. He smirked.

"It's okay, Kurt. We're brothers. We are allowed to say things like that to each other. Look, I love you. See?" Finn said to Kurt.

"No, I love you, too! I just... never mind. I love you, Finn," Kurt smiled this time. Finn smiled back.

"Now, are you ready for round two?" Kurt asked. Finn looked puzzled.

"Of what?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Of this!" Kurt said and started to tickle Finn again. Finn laughed immediately. Kurt happily laughed with him. He didn't tickle Finn for long, however, because Finn retaliated and tickled Kurt.

They had a tickle fight for the rest of the night basically. Finn and Kurt felt closer as friends. They felt closer as a family. But most of all, they felt closer as real brothers.

~The End~


End file.
